The hunter: Ore sanjou!
by philip shciffer
Summary: menceritakan naruto , gaara , dan sasuke sebagai hunter membasmi para yookai .. /"jii-san kamu menyuruhku jadi pembunuh"/ "chee ingin jadi patner q"kyubi menatap sinis naruto./"fu..fu..fu selamat datang di dunia yookai"/ my first fic so sorry in chap banyak typo and please review
1. Chapter 1

halloo senpai-senpai ffn q tercinta*di tabook

kenalin q athour bru disini , tag name q philip hehe ...

gk usah basa-basi agi dehh ...

* * *

**THE HUNTER:ore sanjae!**

**BYE:PHILIP SHCIFFER**

**DISCLAIMER:MASAKI SENPAI**

**RATE:T**

**WARNING:OOC(S) TYPOO , GAJE**

* * *

chapter 1:prolog

10 tahun yang lalu seorang hunter legendaris bernama rikudo sennin menciptakan sebuah alat yang mampu membuat manusia berubah menjadi setengah siluman atau yookai.  
namun saat hampir menyelesaikan alat tersebut beliau meninggal menyebabkan alat ciptaannya tak sempurna  
.

tapi sebelum beliau meninggal ia memberikan alat ciptaannya kepeda tiga muridnya madara uchiha,hashimara senju,dan mito uzumaki.

karna alat ciptaannya belum sempurna alat tersebut akhirnya memiliki efek samping yang menakutkan, yaitu menyebabkan kematian kepada sang pemakai.

di tahun 2001 seorang frofesor jenius dari lembaga kepolisian menemukan alat tersebut dan alat tersebut yang berupa sebuah sabuk kini menjadi sebuah pistol yang disebut **GUN DRIVER**.

TAHUN 2003 para yookai yang dulu hanya memakan soul manusia secara sembunyi-sembunyi mulai menampakkan dir secara terang-terangan. dengan dipimpin oleh yama no orci dan para bijuu para yookai melakukan kerusuhan disana sini. hal itu menyebabkan sang frofesor jenius minato namikaze beserta ke dua temannya fugaku uchiha dan yondaime sabaku harus turun tangan membasmi para yookai.

di akhir tahun 2006 keadaan semakin memburuk lebih dari 90 polisi dan 230 warga sipil mati akibat terkena impas dampak pertarungan hunter dan yookai.

saat keadaan terdesak minato mengeluarkan krtu terakhir miliknya **SHIKI FUJIN d**an menyegel yama no orci. namun kartu tersebut mempunyai efek special yaitu jiwa sang pemakai kartu akan ikut tertarik dan dimakan oleh dewa kematian s musuhnya hal itu menyebabkan dirinya beserta ke dua temannya ikut terbawa bersama yama no orci oleh shinigami.

namun sebelum sang shinigami berhasil membawa sepenuhnya,minato menyerahkan gun driver serta sebuah foto beserta alamat sebuah rumah dan berpesan pada sang ayah untuk menyerahkan driver tersebut saat anaknya genap berumur 16 tahun, hal tersebut pn dikuti kedua temannya.

namun pada pertengahan 2011 seorang yang haus kan kekuasaan bernama orocimaru membangkitkan yama no orci dengan pedang kusanagi disinilah dimulai perjalanan jiraiya dan ke tiga anak terpilih dimulai.

.

.

.

**ORE SANJOU!**

.

.

.

~uzumaki city, 10 oktober 2013~

"ini kampung halamannya kushina-chan"seorang pria dengan rambut putih dan mempunyai garis merah di masing-masing mata melihat sebuah foto seorang anak berrambut kuning dan tiga kumis kucing di kedua pipinya serta seorang perempuan berambut merah yang sedang menggendung sang anak. tangan besarnya membalik foto tersebut dan terlihatlah sebuah alamat rumah.

"yang ini bukan,yang ini juga bukan, ahh ini dia"ia trsenyum,dengan tenang ia memasuki pekarangan rumah bercat orange tersebut.'tak banyak berubah pikirnya.

"**tok..tok..tok**"

"ah sebentar"dari dalam terdengar suara cempering anak laki-laki dan suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"kreeeeet'' pintu perlahan mulai terbuka

"DEG"

**[ TBC ]**

* * *

yosh saya kembali . mf untuk chap 1 kemarin saya ucapin terima . maaf gk bisa bls reveiw kalian.

oke skarang saya akan bls reveiw.

pertama dari **AJUN CHAI.1:iya mf kerena cerita philip bnyak typo, ini sdh philip perbaiki n blh kok panggl philip apa aja.**

** oke philip ucapin thanz buat asbobi,kantoi,trio riuricky,red devils,namikaze eva iji,tanpa nama,mangekyooo jumawanbluez.**


	2. Chapter 2

** hak cipta:elpiji*di gampar . maksud saya masashi , hah elpiji? saya gk kenal haaha.**

** peringan:ooc ,typo **, dll.

-THE **HUNTER:ore sanjae!-**

**-CHAPTER 2-**

* * *

** "deg"**

**jiraiya terkejut melihat sosok yang mirip anaknya minato. anak tersebut menatap jiraiya takut dan bingung."apa benar ini rumah kushina uzumaki?" mencoba bersikap ramah jiraiya tersenyum.**

**"benar anda siapa?" sang anak hanya membalas senyum jiraiya denagn senyum kakunya.**

**"saya jiraiya , kushina-channya ada?"denan tatapan tulus jiraiya menatap sang anak agar tak takut lagi padanya.**

**"maaf kaa-san sudah lama meninggal" sang anak menunduk menyumbunyikan air matanya yang mulai jatuh.**

**"deg"**

**jiraiya kembali dibuat terkejut oleh anak tak tau bahwa istri dari anaknya sudah lama meninggal.**

**"puk" jiraiya menepuk pundak sang anak. dengan mata biru menggelap miliknya ia menatap jiraiya.**

**"siapa namamu nak ? " tanpa persetujuan sang anak jiraiya langsung memeluknya . sementara sang anak hanya kaget kerana selama ini belum pernah dipeluk oleh orang lain selain ibunya.**

**"naruto , naruto namikaze" naruto pun akhirnya membalas pelukan jiraiya.**

**~ hutan kematian ~ **

**"kenapa kita kesini ?" naruto menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung berbeda denagn jiraiya yang tersenyum.  
**

**setengah jam yang lalu setelah iya tahu bahwa jiraiya adalah kakeknya, iya diseret kesini , ke hutan dengan pohon-pohon besardan menjelang tingi membuat hutan ini begitu menakutkan ditambah hanya sedikit cahaya matahari yang masuk.**

**mereka sampai didepan goa yang terasa panas danpenuh akan aura negatif yang kental yang membuat kaki naruto bergetar."kau harus menjalin kontrak dengan salah satu youkai jika kau mau seperti ayahmu"kemudian jiraiya menyerahkan gun driver dan dua kartu, satu kartu kosong dan satu kartu bergambar pedang."denar bawa ini dan jalin kontrak" setelah itu iya menendang naruto masuk kedalam gua'dan kembali dengan selamat' tambahnya dalam hati.**

**didalam bukannya batu-batu besar nan keras yg naruto jumpai tapi malah pohon-pohon apel yang kemudian berjalanmengikuti jalan setapak dihutan apel menyusuri jalan setapak ia kemudian menemukan gua lagi.**

**"wah..wah..wah sepertinya aku kedatangan tamu,eh"suara misterius terkesan demonic membuat naruto yang selalu mendapat bahaya siaga.**

**"siapa**** namamu gaki** ?"suara itu kembali dari dalam goa.

naruto menatap lurus kedalam gua"siapa kau" kemudian suara tawa jahat menggema.

"**me" **kini dari dalam gua muncul mata besar berwarna merah. hal itu membuat naruto terkejut dan reflek mundur tiga langkah.

**"AKU KYUBI . BIJU TERKUAT DENGAN CHAKRA TAK TERBATAS ,SEKALIGUS RAJA DARI SEMUA BIJU" **sambil mengatakan itu kyuubi menampakan sebesar gunung dengan sembilan ekor yang menari-nari dengan indahnya dibelakangnya.

"aku tidak peduli"naruto mengeluarkan gun driver dan kartu kosong miliknya."yang penting kau mau jadi patnerku. ayo lakukan kontrak!"

kyuubi tertawa meremehkan, ia menatap sinis naruto namun secara mersamaan iya juga menatap tajam ke naruto."**kalau kau bisa mengalahkan ku** **gaki"** bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat tersebut satu ekor raksasa meleset menuju dengan gesit naruto menghindar. setelah itu ia berlari kearah kiri dan menembakan peluru-peluru chakra berwarna biru ke kyuubi.

kyubi mendengus"**jangan harap bisa mengalahkanku dengan pistol mainan itu** **gaki!**" kemudian iya tertawa.

naruto yang mendengar alat ciptaan ayahnya dijelek-jelekan pun jadi marah , dengan membabi buta ia menembaki bagi kyuubi tak ayal hanya seperti digigit semut,namun ditembak secara membabi buta pasti membuatnya marah."**jangan bercanda**".

sebuah ledakan chakra membuat naruto menaprak pohon besar.

"deg"

matanya terbalak melihat kyuubi yang mulai menciptakan bola hitam besar dari mulutnya."ck, kosu"tepat dengan kata-katanya bijudama tersebut melaju kearahnya.

"**BBLAAAAAAARRRRR" **denan itu ledakan terjadi, asap tebal menyelimuti hutan tersebut.

sementara di luar jiraiya terkejut mendengar ledakan tersebut"semoga kau baik-baik saja naruto"

kembali kedalam,asap tebal mulai menipis dan menampilkan naruto dengan baju jumbang-jambing dan luka di sana-sini.

kyubi mengeram kesal,dengan sekali ayunan naroto terpental menaprak pohon lagi.

"aduh itu menyakitkan"ia berdiri dan mengambil kartu pedang miliknya namun sebuah tangan raksasa berhasil melemparnya ke samping."bisakah kah memberi jeda berengsek'tanpa membuang banyak waktu naruto memasukkan kartu tersebut kedalam pelatuk pistol miliknya.

**"SWORD"**

sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul, dari dalam dalam lingkaran sihir muncul membuang waktu naruto mengambil pedang tersebut dan berlari,namun sebuah tangan raksasa menghalanginya.

"cccraaaasss" naruto menebas tangan kemudian tertawa,selang lima detik tangan miliknya kembali muncul.'mustahil'batin naruto.

"TAK** SEMUDAH ITU GAKI"**KYUBI mengebaskan ekornya membuat naruto ia membuka mata sebuah kaki raksasa siap menginjaknya.

tanpa banyak pikir naruto berguling kekanan, namun dengan cepat kyubi melempar naruto ke dalam sungai.

mengeram sedikit naruto melangkah keluar danau. namun matanya terpaku pada sebuah kartu di dasar ia mengambilnya , sebuah kartu dengan rantai merah sebaigai gambarnya'.'mungkin berguna'

baru beberapa langkah ia keluar naruto dikejutkan dengan bijuudama yang siap dimuntahkan.

"Blaaaaaarrrrr" ledakan terdenar kembali. naruto terbalak melihat danau tadi menjadi kubah kosong.

"kau benar-benar beringsek kyubi, aku datang dengan damai kau malah menyerangku"dengan cepat naruto memasukkan kartu temuannya kedalam gun driver.

"**UZUMAKI CHAKRA" **

**sebuah** lingkaran sihir tebentuk di bawah tubuh kyubi bersinar dan muncul rantai merah yang melilit kyubi mencuba melepaskan tubuhnya semakin rantai tersebut melilitnya.

"potong ekornya"entah suara dari mana namun naruto menurutinya.

kini ekor kyuubi tinggal satu dan besarnya hannya seperti anjing."geme over" naruto mengeram dan menciptakan bijuudama mini dari mulutnya.

naruto terkena dan terpental menaprak pohon-pohon."kyuubi sialan"naruto memasukkan kartu kosong kedalam gun berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kyubi."aku tanya sekali lag-aduduhh mau tidak jadi patnerku?"

"**berengsek kau gaki tapi baiklah**" tanpa membuang waktu naruto menarik pelatuknya.

chakra kyubi mulai terhisap kedalam gun driver milik tersenyum "nee jadi patner yag baik".

chakra kyubi telah selesai terhisap kedalam gun driver bertepatan dengan itu ia pingsan...

" **TBC"**

* * *

yosh chapter 2 selesai , yang review chapter1 saya ucapin terima kasih , review lagi yahhhhhhhhhhh...

ayooo review jangan pelit yahhhhh ...


End file.
